Lunar Cheesyboi
'''Lunar Cheesyboiz '''are a recently discovered species, known to be closely related to Cheesetigers, Melted Cheeseboiz, and of course, Cheesyboiz. Appearance Lunar Cheesyboiz come in two variants. In one variant, they have a pure white coat with a turquoise cheese hat and minty colored lei. Their eyes are the same turquoise color as their cheese hat. In the other, they have a turquoise coat with a white cheese hat and white lei. Their eyes are pure white like snow... and their cheese hat. Behaviors Lunar Cheesyboiz are known to be much more friendly then a normal Cheesyboi, and are known to give some their magical cheese to lost travelers. They don't have any preference when it comes to trends, siding with neither the Spinnyboiz or Cheesetigers. However, they are known to lean more towards supporting the Toxicboiz and their goal to ending the war peacefully. Diet Lunar Cheesyboiz, like other Cheesetiger relatives, can digest cheese, and will happily devour it, however, it isn't their favorite. Instead, they prefer a mineral rich diet of moon rock, crystals, and lunar blossoms when their available. Traits Lunar Cheesyboiz have many traits adapted to living on foreign planets. *Powerful stomach acids that can dissolve hard minerals *Glowing pad pads that can light up dark areas *Grow a magical cheese that can heal wounds *Can redirect comets and meteorites with their mind *Immunity to Puppetboi hypnosis and Cheese/Spinny Tiger bites Habitat In the wild, Lunar Cheesyboiz live on asteroids, dwarf planets, and moons, giving them their name. However, they are sometimes found on Jamaa, do to either them hitching rides on rocketships or having the asteroid they live on crash into Jamaa. They are more common in Farangia. History Not all of the Lunar Cheesyboiz' history is known, however in the book "A Galacticboi's Guide to the Galaxy," a short recollection of their creation is explained. According to the book, there once was a great battle between every species of boiz. All sorts of boiz, land and water dwelling, true and faux, fanon and canon, all duked it out for dominance. Eventually, a group of cheesyboiz grew tired of all the fighting, and decided they wanted peace. So they created a group called Cheesicon, where they attempted to make peace, but mostly just watched spanime (anime made by spinnyboiz) and waited out the war. One day, however, a small chunk of meteorite from Jamaa's moon crashed into Jamaa. That meteorite had been carrying a virus, which soon infected some cheese, turning it into what looked like blue cheese. So, one of the cheesyboiz, who loved the taste of blue cheese but hated how they didn't have a ready supply, found the block of cheese and ate it whole. However, when they came back to hang out with the rest of the cheesyboiz, the virus silently spread from boi to boi, infecting them as well. For a few days, it was like nothing had happened, until the virus reached maturity, causing their cheese hats to turn turquoise or white and their fur to turn white or turquoise. For a quite a few weeks after that, it was absolute mayhem, as do to the virus, they began trying to pick fights with each other. Soon enough, however, the virus died off, returning them to normal but permanently effecting their DNA. Later on, some of those boiz mated with each other, giving rise to the species called Lunar Cheesyboiz. Trivia *They are responsible for many meteorite close calls, by veering meteorites off course before they can hit us. *It is unknown what exactly infected the cheesyboiz at Cheesicon to become Lunar Cheesyboiz, however it's known to be extinct. *Cheesicon still exists to this day, however it is now a convention for everything spanime. Category:Fan-made Category:Uncommon species Category:Being researched